A Coisa Mais Difícil
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: "Eles ainda estavam naquilo de se conhecerem melhor entre beijos" Pós The Last.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Pós The Last.**

* * *

 **A Coisa Mais Difícil**

Eles ainda estavam naquilo de se conhecerem melhor entre beijos.

Hinata achava engraçado, porque havia tanta pouca coisa que ela não conhecia dele e ficava tonta e deliciada quando ele a alvejava com perguntas. Algumas eram dolorosamente pessoais, mas a maioria delas eram sobre coisas corriqueiras de sua vida, coisas que ela nunca pensou que seriam interessantes para outras pessoas, especialmente para ele.

Mas a pergunta que Naruto fez naquela noite, enquanto os dois estavam deitados um de frente para o outro em seus respectivos sacos de dormir, descansando depois da longa missão – mas ainda elétricos demais para dormir – não era simples ou corriqueira.

\- Qual foi a coisa mais difícil que você já vez?

Ele disse num sussurro. Hinata quase não pôde ouvi-lo através da cacofonia da conversa de seus colegas de time e do crepitar da fogueira. Ela demorou para responder e, por uma fração de segundo, tentou até pensar numa mentira qualquer ou mudar de assunto, mas ela não queria mentir para Naruto, especialmente quando aqueles olhos tão azuis e brilhante a olhavam com tanta sinceridade e adoração, como se ela fosse a única coisa no mundo que importava.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

\- Você quer dizer... Além de enterrar Neji-nii-san?

Os olhos dele nublaram.

\- Oh Hinata... eu não pensei'ttebayo, me desculp-

\- Não – ela o interrompeu. Não era algo do feitio dela, mas também não queria tocar no assunto de seu primo. – Tubo bem.

\- Mesmo assim...

\- Estou sendo sincera, Naruto-kun, está tudo bem – ela suspirou e se mudou da posição de lado para se deitar de barriga para cima, encarando o céu estrelado – mas sobre a sua pergunta...

\- Não precisa responder, dattebayo!

Ela riu fracamente da afobação dele.

\- A coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer foi te recusar.

\- Hã?

\- Naquela noite, no pior dia da minha vida, você disse que me amava e eu tive que cumprir com a minha parte no trato que eu tinha feito com o Toneri.

\- Hinata... – ela sorriu com o modo como ele disse o nome dela, o leve rosnado que ela sabia muito bem que ele não tinha ideia que havia escapado quando ela disse o nome de seu raptor.

\- Eu tinha esperando _tanto tempo_ para ouvir aquelas palavras e quando você as disse, quando você me transmitiu os sentimentos que eu havia desejado desde a infância, eu não podia recebe-los. Eu estava feliz, mas meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços. Te deixar daquela forma, essa foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer.

Ela se assustou quando sentiu uma mão grande e quente envolver a sua e se virou para olhá-lo. Os olhos de Naruto estavam ainda maiores e mais hipnotizantes.

\- Eu sinto muito, Hinata – ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e Hinata sentiu um arrepio atravessar seu corpo – se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido...

Ela rolou para ficar de lado, não desfazendo o contato e levando a mão livre ao rosto dele.

\- Você não tem absolutamente nada para se desculpar e mesmo se tivesse, como eu poderia guardar algum rancor de você, Naruto-kun? Eu te amo.

Ela sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar, mas o sorriso enorme e o leve rubor no rosto dele valeram a pena.

\- Além disso – ela continuou bravamente – aquele dia ainda teve algo bom, além da sua declaração. O modo como você lutou por mim. Eu não queria ser salva, não quando eu estava sacrificando tudo para salvar a Hanabi, mas eu acho que foi saber que você me queria e não iria desistir de mim tão fácil que me deu forçar para ir até o final. Obrigada, Naruto-kun.

\- Pois fique a senhora sabendo que se eu não desisto de casos perdidos como o Sasuke-teme, não vai ser nenhum Toneri idiota que ia me fazer desistir de você dattebayo!

Ela riu de toda seriedade dele.

\- É mesmo?

\- Pode apostar!

\- Olha que eu ouvi uma estória bem diferente da Sakura-san...

Ele ficou escarlate e Hinata se controlou para não cair na risada se deliciando com a troca de papéis.

\- O QUE A SAKURA-CHAN DE CONTOU'TTEBAYO?

\- Naruto! – veio a voz aborrecida de Kiba do outro lado do acampamento – algumas pessoas estão querendo dormir!

\- Shhhh! – Hinata fez colando o indicador nos lábios de Naruto.

O olhar que ele lhe deu pelo gesto, os colocou em seus devidos lugares, já que o rubor tomou conta do rosto de Hinata e um sorriso maroto curvou os lábios de Naruto um pouco andes dele aproveitar a oportunidade para beijar o dedo da kunoichi que soltou uma exclamação surpresa antes de recolher o dedo fazendo com que Naruto explodisse em gargalhadas.

\- Você dois! Sosseguem! Mas será possível! – dessa vez era a voz de Kurenai. Ela parecia divertida, mas sincera e Hianta sabia que havia perigo ali se não comportassem logo, por isso deu boa noite ao namorado de se virou de costas para o mesmo, encerrando a conversa, e impedindo o contato visual, mas incapaz de tirar o sorriso que desde o incidente na lua havia tomado morada em seus lábios.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu sou uma pessoa louca e do contra que está atrasada com a NejiHina Week, mas está aqui escrevendo NaruHina.**

 **Eu preciso de um exorcismo, serião.**


End file.
